Diamonds are Forever
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: Sun and Sawyer talk after 3x14. It's a SunxSawyer fic. You don't like it, deal with it.


_I might be interested in making this more than just a one-shot. Spoiler for 3x14. I haven't seen 3x15 yet. A Sun x Sawyer fic for y'all._

_**I don't own Lost or any characters of the show.**_

* * *

**Diamonds are Forever**

Sawyer rubbed his cheek. He'd suffered quite a week. Kate was gone. Chubby had beaten him senseless at ping pong, when that was he felt to be his crowning achievement of his time away in prison (never trust a fat man and a ping pong paddle – was his new saying, due to it). And Sun had given him a worthy whack to the cheek; part of the reason that since when he'd look up at the sun, he'd wince at the connotations to her name and try to stop himself from getting off the beach just so he could punch something without being disturbed.

"Well, well, well, Sunshine." He said, as she approached him later, "You come to apologize?"

"Why?" She asked back, seemingly more calm than he was, "when you seem to be the one that doesn't know how."

"Why is it someone is always getting up my ass on that?" Sawyer growled back, as she sat down beside him, now thinking of Kate. What did he have to apologize for? Because he didn't want to go on a suicide mission? Because he wanted to do what Jack asked and stay away? And now he didn't know where she was, and if she was ever coming back. People seemed to be dropping like flies on this island. When he was away it was Eko, and now it was no-name and Palo. It was a waste of time thinking about Kate, when she might as well be a goner.

"You did a nice thing with the diamonds you know."

Sawyer didn't know how to take this compliment. He looked towards the sun. Being blinded was more preferable to compliments along the lines of kindness. Sawyer didn't like being told he was kind. "Well… they were worthless." He said at last.

"Not all things are worthless on this island, Sawyer."

"Yea? Like what, Sunshine?" He snapped, looking over her face. Jin was a lucky bastard. He'd told Jin that when they were drinking beer at the van. Jin didn't seem to understand in the slightest. But even then, telling him his wife was a real piece of ass wasn't the type of thing that he wanted to tell someone who could conceivably be capable of anything once threatened – whether he understood what Sawyer was saying or not.

She produced a small plant, in a glass jar from her side. "It should make you feel better." She said putting it on the side between them. Sawyer didn't know what to feel about the gift.

"Thanks Sunshine."

"No nicknames remember." She warned.

"Sunshine isn't a nickname. It's your name."

"It's Sun."

"Whatever. I'll say take what you can get." He lazed back. "So where's your knight in…" he stopped himself, caving for a second, "Jin this afternoon."

"I don't know. Catching fish, helping Hurley with his tent… I didn't ask."

"Thought you would know. Keep tabs on your husband."

"We don't 'keep tabs' on each other."

"Really?" Sawyer perked up, interested. He watched her give him a small smile, and so reached out to put a hand on her arm, then drew it away just as quickly. "He's an idiot then." He muttered.

"He doesn't trust me" she confessed, saying nothing about Sawyers brief move towards her. "But he knows that if he checks up on me, his guilt of not trusting me will be even more obvious."

"And he should trust you?"

"Why not?"

Sawyer looked uncomfortable. He wanted to beat his head against a palm trunk even for having these thoughts. "I don't know" he scowled, "you tell me Sunshine."

"Because I'm attracted to you?" she asked bluntly.

"That would probably do it." He said, shaking his head. This conversation was over. It had to be. The only thing that could make his week even worse was to have his butt kicked by an angry Asian dude who took him staring at his wife the wrong way. He got up. "I'm going for a walk Sunshine. Thanks for the gift."

She watched him leave, hugging her knees to her chin. Wanting to tell Sawyer about the baby. It couldn't have been anyone else but Jin's… but she didn't know how it could have been.

Back when she'd been living in Korea, it would have been a dream to have someone like Sawyer, who wasn't her husband, to give her expensive diamonds. But now she realized what meant more than that was feeling like she wanted Sawyer to give her anything at all.

The plant wasn't an apology from hitting Sawyer, but she couldn't let him know that. The plant was for the diamonds.


End file.
